Room of a Thousand Fountains
The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a gigantic area located at the base of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It had waterfalls and huge amounts of flora (including Hylaian marsh bamboo), meditative areas, pottery, and stone walkways. Use Following the Jedi Civil War, its waters fell still for a time in reverence to the Jedi who had died or fallen to the dark side of the Force. The enormous green house occupied seven stories of the First Knowledge quarter. Winding paths from the main entrance took a visiting Jedi through the foliage where they were encouraged to meditate. Fountains were hidden amongst the bushes and exotic greenery, and some were displayed brilliantly in the middle of the stone walk. The Jedi High Council sometimes used it as a meeting place, due to its peacefulness and serenity, such as when they met to discuss the actions of the thirteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi. Serving as a meditative retreat, it was also used as a recovery spot for injured Jedi because of its calming effects. duels Darth Vader in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.]] At the time that Kenobi’s generation was being trained, it was a common activity for Obi-Wan Kenobi and classmate Bant Eerin to swim in between classes. It was at this time in history when Bruck Chun, a fellow apprentice fell under the influence of Dark Jedi Xanatos. In an attempt to aid in the Dark Jedi’s escape flight from the Temple, Bruck captured Bant and took her into the pipes below the great waterfalls and held her prisoner. After Obi-Wan Kenobi rescued her, he entered into a fight with Bruck atop the waterfalls. Locked in combat, Bruck accidentally slipped off the cliff and broke his neck on the ground below. After the Temple was attacked by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion in 19 BBY, this room was left in ruin. It is here that a group of Padawans, led by Jedi Master Cin Drallig held off against the ensuing attack. It is also where they fell. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) By 40 ABY, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was reconstructed by the Galactic Alliance. Jacen Solo visited this room and flow-walked to the past in order to witness his grandfather in the act of slaying younglings. Solo would later bring Lumiya here to test her abilities to hide from the Jedi, and to keep her emotions for Luke quelled. Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Bloodlines'' Sources *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' Notes and references Category:Jedi Temple locations Category:New Jedi Temple locations Thousand Fountains de:Saal der Tausend Quellen fi:Tuhansien lähteiden sali